


graveyard of stars

by sylvenon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Falling In Love, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shapeshifting, Soul Eater AU, Temporary Amnesia, Violence, Weapons, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: The Death Scythe goes missing and it's up to five unlikely Meisters and their weapons search for them and to defeat the Empire of witches that are growing.





	graveyard of stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softkisseskenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkisseskenma/gifts).



"Shiro?" The woman settled her hand on the boy's stomach, rubbing it. His eyes fluttered open. 

"Amaya?" 

"Yes?" 

"What happened?" She frowned and turned. Shiro saw that a doctor stood behind her, twisting his mustache. 

"I said this would happen, Miss." 

"I would have believed that he would remember the attack on his teacher! The same one that rendered him unconscious!" Shiro has never heard Amaya speak so loudly and aggressively, even when she was disappointed or angry. She had stood and was still taller than the man, who was easily 6 feet tall. She snarled, like a lion defending her cub. Which at the moment Shiro felt like. 

"Amaya?" She tilted her head and sighed. 

"Nerida, in here." The curtain slipped open and another woman walked in, twisting her hands. 

"Amaya, the others are starting to ask questions about Takashi. Is he alright? Can they see him?" She was pretty. Nicely tanned skin, soft features, and sea green eyes. She reminded him of someone. Amaya looked back, odd yellow eyes catching his. 

"He's fine. And yes. Bring them in. Quietly." Nerida nodded and left. In less than a second, the room was filled with noise and people. Amaya sighed, cradling her head in her hands. Shiro sat up and was immediately surrounded by people. A boy with bright blue eyes and a boy with intense violet eyes were immediately in his face. 

"Oi, Keith move." The boy with blue eyes said, shoving his shoulder against the other's, Keiths. 

"No. You move, Lance. I knew him first." 

"Both of you, out of his face. Now." Amaya spoke, brushing against Keith's shoulder. He moved, after throwing a frown over his shoulder. Amaya sat back down and brushed his hair back. He glimpsed a strand of white and brought his hand up. He frowned when he didn't see his hand appear. Before he could look, Amaya gripped his cheek and focused on his eyes. "Shiro. I'm going to show you something, okay?" He nods. "Please, do not freak out. We have something for you to try out." She whispered, before letting his cheeks go. He looked down. 

"Oh." 

* * *

It took a few days, but he adjusted to having a heavy metal arm. Amaya was always by his side, speaking softly and lending her shoulder. She had always stood so tall and broad, but at times, when she thought he was sleeping, she hung her head and cried. Her strength was always something he admired. But now he understood that strength always came with a weakness. Shiro stared at his arm when someone sat him. "Takashi?" 

"It's Shiro." 

"Right." The man was Hunk's weapon, a tall, broad and kind man. 

"Terron, right?" He nods. 

"Amaya means a lot to us. She's like our older sister. She literally raised Nerida and Ethne from toddler hood. Not that Vasiliki made it easy." He said, speaking fondly of his adoptive siblings. "And you mean the world to Amaya. She took bullets for you and was cut open protecting you." Shiro bowed his head. 

"I wish I could remember. I feel so bad when I blank at Amaya's jokes. She's not very good at them." When Terron laughed, it was like the sun shone from a storm cloud. Shiro looked up at him and smiled. 

"Yes, well, Amaya has never been very good with the social aspect of living. But once she met you, she tried so hard, studied even, to be able to talk to you and convince you to be her Meister before anyone else. Worked, obviously and you were best in class. Still are." Terron said. 

"Terron!" They both turned and from around the corner, came Ethne, barreling towards them. Ethne was small, with a head of fiery red hair. She was also easily angered and was quick and deadly. It fit that she was a sword. "Terron, Amaya's in trouble-Oh! Shiro, come on." She grabbed his hand and tugged him away, Terron following. Dread began to sink into Shiro's stomach. He could feel Amaya in pain, somehow and he pulled from Ethne and raced ahead. 

"Amaya!" Shiro called. She threw her gaze back and smiled. Then she dissipated into a light and the heavy weight of a guandao filled his hand. He gripped it and stared up at the Kishin on the steps of the Academy. Its lower jaw was missing and Shiro was sure it was due to Amaya. Shiro swung Amaya, catching the attacking Kishin in midair, slicing in open. It screeched, before dropping and preparing to attack. Shiro dodged and used Amaya as a javelin and launched himself over the Kishin, drawing Amaya through the body. It screamed before exploding. A single soul hovered in the air and Amaya changed back into her human form, gripping the soul, before slurping it down. 

"Good job kiddo." She said, settling her hand on his shoulder. 

"I don't know how I knew to do that," Shiro whispered, staring at his hands. Amaya gripped his hands in her hands and Shiro noticed that her fingers were decorated with scars. 

"Because fighting is just like riding a bike. You never truly forget."


End file.
